


Waiting...

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Now to the fun part!!!, Omega Castiel, Past Rape/Non-con, it is super minor though which why I didn't put it as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one year together Castiel still keeps Dean at a distance during his heats and Dean wants to know why at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE MENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Cas… you free? I bought some new DVDs." Dean said before even letting his boyfriend say his usual 'Hello, Dean'. 

"I can't, Dean. I'm sorry." Castiel said, his voice unusually rough over the telephone. 

"Are you sick? Because I could come over with some soup…" Dean suggested.

"No, Dean. I'm about to go in heat…" Castiel said. Dean swallowed, remembering how good Castiel had smelled when Dean had been on a road trip with him which ended just before Castiel's heat.

"I could still come over…" Dean said carefully. So far Castiel had kept him at a distance when it came to heats and Dean understood, he really did. With a new relationship you're not pretty keen on the Alpha losing control and mating the Omega in the heat of the moment… but by now they were together almost a year and Dean was pretty sure he would always want to be with Castiel. 

"No, Dean." Castiel said. 

"I can control myself, Cas." Dean promised. He heard Castiel swallow. 

"It's not about you." Castiel said. 

"I thought you were taking birth control?" Dean asked. 

"I am… that's also not the point." Castiel said. 

"Then what is the point?" Dean asked. "I don't want to force anything on you but please just explain to me why you don't want this." Castiel hesitated but then started speaking.

"I was- In my freshman year of college… I er- the whole stress of it all somehow upset my cycle and I got my heat early when I wasn't expecting it… and it was late and I was walking to my dorm alone… until a group of Alphas… smelled me." Castiel said, Dean could hear the tears in his words. 

"Fuck, Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean gasped. "If I'd known-" 

"You wouldn't have come near me?" Castiel asked.

"I wouldn't have pushed so hard… now and back at the start when you wanted to wait with our first time… shit, Cas, I'm sorry." Dean said. 

"I'm just scared, Dean… because there was nothing human about them… they were like animals and I'm scared that my heat would trigger something in you and- and you would be like them." Castiel sobbed. 

"Castiel. I promise you, I will never be like that. I will always make sure you are not hurt, that I have your permission for everything I do to you." Dean said. 

"Okay…" Castiel whispered, still sniffling. 

"Do you want me to come over so you can cry on my shoulder for a bit… I won't if you think it's too risky." Dean said. 

"I'm okay." Castiel said. "I love you, Dean." Dean smiled.

"I love you too." He answered. "You take care, okay?" 

"I promise." Castiel said and Dean could hear a small smile in his voice.

 

Castiel made Dean a dinner when his heat was over. 

"This is amazing." Dean said, letting the steak melt on his tongue. "You are a god." Castiel blushed.

"It's nothing really… nothing compared to what you do for me." Cas said. Dean took his hand over the table, making Castiel look up and stop eating. 

"Do you mean staying apart during your heat?" He asked. Castiel just nodded. "That is nothing, Cas. Seriously, I have no right to be with you… I mean it's a privilege, every minute you decide to spend with me is a gift. You don't have to apologize for not wanting to be with me a few days of the month because you're scared." 

"You really are perfect." Castiel smiled. Dean shook his head.

"No, I'm not. But I try to do my best." Dean said. Castiel watched him for a moment, biting his lip. "I can see your head smoking." Dean chuckled. 

"I would like to test something…" Castiel said. 

"What?" 

"Next month… when I notice my heat starting I would like you to come over and stay as long as you can without… you know." Castiel started. 

"So you wanna see how crazy you can drive me before I go all big bad wolf?" Dean asked. 

"You could put it that way." Castiel said. Dean grinned and shook his head. 

"My dick is gonna explode." Dean said and Castiel blushed a beautiful shade of red. Dean pulled his hand close enough to press a kiss to Cas' skin. "Let's see how far we can go without you getting uncomfortable, okay? And if you change your mind in the next month don't hesitate to say it, okay? I am expecting nothing more than you already give me."

 

Castiel was still willing to test Dean's strength when his next heat rolled around. So here they were sitting on Castiel's couch. The Omega already smelled much sweeter than usual and it made Dean's spine tingle but it wasn't unbearable, it was like seeing Castiel naked, hard to resist but not impossible. 

"I'm gonna have to warn you, Dean… I'm not very in control of my heats… mostly the birth control makes them less strong but I once begged my brother to fuck me so… I am going to jump you." Castiel said. Dean took a deep breath and swallowed. 

"And if you do… do you want me to… comply?" Dean asked, picking his words carefully. Castiel bit his lip. 

"No." He said quietly and took Dean's hand. "I love you, Dean… but I'm not ready for that." Castiel looked down. Dean carefully lifted his jaw and leaned over to press a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"I respect that." Dean said. "I promise you… and I never thought I would say this… I promise you to not fuck you in the next few days." Castiel laughed. 

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Dean smiled and lifted their hands to kiss Cas' knuckles, feeling the heat already radiating off his skin, making his dick perk up for a moment. 

The first night was pretty easy. He had to ditch his blanket though because Cas was even more like a furnace than usual. Around midday the next day Castiel was starting to sweat. After lunch he moved to his bed. 

"Damn." Dean hissed as Cas grabbed his toy box and hurriedly pulled out a dildo. Dean clenched his jaw, trying his best to breathe through his mouth but the smell still got into his brain and straight down to his dick that seemed to be harder than ever. Castiel undressed himself faster than Dean ever thought he could and was pumping the big fake knot into himself. He seemed to have forgotten that Dean was even in the room. 

Dean tried his best not to watch Castiel as he continued fucking himself. That was until Castiel started moaning out his name. 

"Fuck." Dean cursed and basically ripped off his pants, reaching down to his dick and starting to stroke it in time with Castiel thrusting the plastic dick into his hole. The smell of slick was so strong in the air it was making Dean dizzy. He almost didn't notice Castiel's hand on his dick. 

"Please. Alpha… need a real knot… need to be so full. Nothing fills me like you." Castiel keened, crawling towards Dean. 

"No. Cas." Dean said, putting his hands to Cas' shoulders. "You don't want this, remember?" Dean said, fighting to keep his voice steady as Castiel kept stroking his dick. He felt his knot grow. 

"I want it now. Never had a heat this strong… my Alpha, all yours." Castiel moaned. Dean groaned but managed to grab Castiel's wrist as gentle as possible and pull his hand away from his dick. 

"You're not thinking clearly, Cas." Dean said slowly. Dean licked his lips and gently pushed Castiel back down on the bed. He took a deep breath and grabbed the fake knot, starting to slowly pump in and out of Castiel's hole. The sounds Castiel was making, were making his dick grow almost impossibly big and painful. It was insane how turned on he was but simply because Castiel had asked him to he wasn't gonna do what he wanted most right that second. Instead he just continued pumping in and out of Castiel's hole, tipping it up to hit Castiel's prostate, making the smaller man keen and buck up as his dick pulsed and Castiel came. Dean moaned as he saw even more slick leak from Castiel's hole. 

"God damn it, you are so hot." Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to Castiel's thigh. He started pulling out the dildo but Castiel grabbed his hand and shoved the rest of the knot inside himself. 

"Alright…" Dean mumbled. 

 

Dean had to masturbate several times over the few days Castiel's heat lasted for but he managed to get through it without ramming his knot up Castiel's hole. By now Castiel's scent was back to normal but the air was still full of sex and slick and semen. 

"I love you, Dean." Castiel mumbled. He was lying on Dean's chest since there was barely any clean spots left on the bed.

"I love you too." Dean answered, pressing a kiss to Castiel's head. 

"No, Dean, I don't think there are many Alphas out there who will push away an Omega in heat throwing himself at them." Castiel said, propping himself up on his elbow. "I underestimated you." Dean shook his head. 

"It was damned hard to not fuck you into oblivion." Dean said and Castiel laughed. 

"You kind of did… shoving that knot into me… I don't think I've ever had a more intense orgasm." Castiel said. 

"How did you just say that in the same tone of voice you use when you ask me to wash up?" Dean marvelled. 

"I guess it's just getting used to the heats. I mean I've had them since I was thirteen. I am no longer ashamed of my needs." Cas said. 

"You shouldn't be, really, I love your needs." Dean grinned, letting his hands moved down from Castiel's back to his butt. 

"And I am sore." Castiel said. "So you can forget about whatever your hands are up to."

"Hey, just touching. I'm tired too." Dean said. "How about you take a nice long shower and I change the sheets." 

"Sounds amazing. I might fall asleep in the shower though." Castiel said. 

"I'll check on you." Dean said and stretched his neck to kiss Castiel. 

 

Over the course of the next months it became slightly easier for Dean to resist Castiel during his heat… until he got to a point when he didn't think it would get any easier… he was still hard just smelling Castiel but at least he was able to shove the never ending thoughts of 'fuckmateknotmine' into the back of his head until they were more like an undertone rather than commanding his brain.

"So you don't think it's gonna get easier this time?" Castiel asked when he felt the first signs of his heat.

"I don't think so." Dean said. Castiel bit his lip and straddled Dean. 

"Fuck me. And don't stop until I tell you to." Castiel said. Dean groaned and put his arms around Castiel.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I love you and you have proven to me over and over again that you are not controlled by your Alpha. I trust you, Dean Winchester. Dean smiled and captured Castiel's lips with his. 

 

"Okay. This is it. If I ever have a better orgasm than in the past few days, my brain is going to explode." Dean said. Castiel laughed.

"I know the feeling." He answered, cuddling close to Dean. Dean's dick was still inside Castiel, his knot only barely there but even though he could, Dean didn't want to pull out yet because that would mean the first heat he really properly took care of his Omega would be over and as little as he let his Alpha take over this was a thing he cherished that made his Alpha sing and purr with happiness. Dean craned his neck to nuzzle Castiel's neck, feeling his pulse and smelling the rich sated musk his boyfriend was radiating. 

"So you're okay?" Dean asked. Castiel hummed happily. 

"Absolutely." Castiel said. "You were a perfect gentleman." Dean laughed a little but put his arms tightly around Castiel. 

"I will always protect you." Dean said. "I know that's a pretty Alpha thing to say and that you can protect yourself… but I love you and that means everything in me just wants to protect you." 

"Thank you." Castiel said and well that made his Alpha purr like a little kitten. "Dean…?" Castiel asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think you'll always love me?" Castiel asked. "Because this is something I've never shared with anybody… while you're not the only one I've had sex with. This has been the first time I've ever let someone else take care of me like this, protect me… I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. And I'm scared that you'll leave me some day and I'll be right back where I was before you saved me." 

"Never." Dean said. "I will never leave you, Cas. I love you." Dean rolled Castiel onto his back, his dick slipping out of Castiel in the movement. "I am here to stay for as long as you'll have me." Castiel bit his lips and put his arms around Dean's neck. 

"Would you like to be my mate?" He asked. Dean sucked in a breath. 

"I would love that." Dean said. Castiel took a deep breath and stretched his neck to give Dean full access. Dean leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his flawless skin. 

"No rush." He whispered against his kiss. "And I've always thought the neck was a bit… cliché." He added, pulling back. 

"I want to be yours." Castiel said, wrapping his legs around Dean. "Right now." Dean smiled and moved down Castiel's body, kissing over his skin, nipping at the tender flesh in some places. 

"Maybe your thigh… god your thighs are so sensitive." Dean mumbled. "I could take your hand… so everyone would know as soon as they saw you." Dean grinned up at Castiel. "Or maybe your shoulder? Hip? Ass?" 

"Dean-" Castiel whined. "Please." 

"Cas, this is something you'll have for the rest of your life." Dean said. "We need to think about this." 

"I want people to see." Castiel said. "I want everyone to know that I'm taken and that I'm proud of it… want to wear your bite like an expensive watch." Dean groaned, moving back up Castiel's body to straddle his lap, pulling him into a sitting position. Dean gently took his arm.   
"What about here?" He asked pressing a kiss to the inside of Castiel's wrist. "People will see but you could still cover it up if you ever want to." 

"I love it." Castiel said and Dean smiled. He leaned on and kissed his lover long and passionately. Dean then took Castiel's arm again, kissing and licking over his wrist before he looked up at Cas, showing his fangs for the first time. He licked his teeth and bit into Castiel's flesh deep. Castiel hissed in pain but quickly started moaning at the sparks flying up his arms and down his spine. Dean's teeth were still buried in his wrist when Dean started moaning too, grinding his hips down again Castiel's. 

"Dean-" Castiel moaned, letting his head tip back. "Alpha, I need you." Dean growled, letting go of Castiel's wrist. His lips were blood red and there was something in Dean's eyes he'd never seen there before. Castiel only now understood that Dean hadn't fully let his Alpha be before now.   
"Fuck-" Castiel breathed, while he probably would have been scared months ago, now he was only incredibly turned on by the man currently in his lap. 

"My Omega." Dean said and Castiel's hips thrust up as his breath hitched. Dean had never called him Omega. Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel, tasting of blood and metal and as revolting as that sounded it was incredibly hot. 

 

Against what Castiel had excepted Dean didn't turn him over to fuck him roughly. Dean shifted them until he was in between Castiel's legs, sliding into Castiel's hole like it was made for him and only him. He was gentle despite the animalistic glow in his eyes and Castiel had never come so hard mere hours after a heat. 

"Stay-" Castiel whined as Dean started to get up. 

"You're bleeding, baby." Dean pointed out and walked to the bathroom getting a bandage. He licked over Castiel's bite before wrapping it up carefully. "I'm sorry… it's not the best place. Too many veins. I should've thought of that." 

"It's perfect." Castiel said, putting his arms around Dean's neck. "You're perfect, mate." Dean smiled at him. 

"You're mine." He said, grabbing onto Castiel's waist, pulling him closer. "And I am yours." 

"Forever." Castiel answered, snuggling into Dean's chest, nipping at the soft skin of Dean's neck. "Dean…?" He asked after a few seconds. 

"Yes?" Dean asked. 

"Can I-" Castiel started. "I mean I know it's not usually done but- I'd love to-" 

"Speak, Cas." Dean said. "I won't bite." Dean said and then grinned. "Again." He added and Castiel snorted at the cheap joke.

"Can I mark you as mine." Castiel asked, pulling back a little. "You're just as much mine as I am yours and I want everyone to know." Dean nodded.   
"Same spot?" He asked. Castiel nibbled on his lips, thinking. 

"Other arm. That way they'll touch when we hold hands." Castiel said, blushing as he realized how corny it sounded. Dean just smiled softly untangling his arm from Castiel and holding it up for Castiel to grab. 

"I love it." Dean mirrored Castiel's words from earlier. Castiel first placed the softest of kisses to Dean's wrist, enjoying how Dean let out a soft moan in response. 

"Never leave me." Castiel said and forced his own fangs to come out. They were much smaller and less wolf like than Dean's.   
"Fuck-" Dean groaned, Castiel showing his animal side making his stomach flutter. He moaned as Castiel's teeth sank into his wrist. "Oh god, you are so hot." Dean said, watching Castiel lick over the wound, his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and should you have liked it let me ask you for another special moment of your time to leave kudos or even a comment.   
> They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.


End file.
